


lovesick by the ocean

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: A short one-shot of Matthew and Will's new lives living in a seaside cottage and how Matthew takes the first step.*repost from my old AO3 account
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham
Kudos: 8





	lovesick by the ocean

Matthew tugged Will’s dark blue flannel on, crawling on the daybed to have a better view of the deep, blue waves crashing against white sand. He unlatched the window and raised it, enjoying the warm ocean breeze that gently caressed his skin like a lovesick best friend. His arms were wrapped around his knees as he lowly hummed to calm his heart’s pounding that happened every time Will graced his thoughts. He dreamt of what it would be like if Will saw him more than a best friend that he got stuck going on the run with.

The fragrance of cinnamon and caramel dispersed Matthew’s thoughts of longing. When he looked up, Will was standing in the doorway holding up a platter of cinnamon buns and two mugs of mocha as an offer. Matthew smiled at him in greeting and moved over so his friend could sit next to him. They clinked their mugs and stared out the window at the pretty beach in a warm, companionable silence.

“Will-” Matthew began.

The other man shifted his gaze to Matthew’s fidgeting body, tilting his head, curious as to why the younger man had taken on a nervous and shifty demeanor instead of his normally confident, borderline arrogant one. He slid closer and took Matthew’s hand in his, firmly squeezing it in reassurance. 

“I love you,” Matthew confessed, averting his eyes from Will’s to the beach when the ex-profiler had only stared at him. He muttered an apology, feeling stupid for saying anything in the first place because he just had to go and make things awkward between the two of them. He uncrossed his legs and went to move off the daybed, but Will’s hand jutted out and grabbed his wrist, yanking him into his lap.

“Wait! I’m sorry, I was shocked that you felt the same way. I-i’m in love with you too, Matthew.” Will smiled, pulling Matthew’s face closer to his, softly kissing him before the other man stole a kiss and another and another as he memorized every detail of Will beneath his body, softly smiling against his lips for his dreams tonight.

  
  



End file.
